ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayate (Savage Reign)
How Hayate joined the Tourney As the lone practitioner of his fighting style, Hayate is determined to show its might to anyone who bears witness. He hopes to one day become a true master, training non-stop and vigorously. After the "Battle of the Beast God" tournament, Hayate found his dojo under attack by a dark centaur. She identified herself as Knight Mare and Hayate fought her, but was defeated. He trained with his father in hopes of a rematch. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his boomerang to his chest. After the announcer calls his name Swings his boomerang then raises it as the camera zooms and says "I'll show you how I can fight!" Special Attacks Hikontou Jutsu (Neutral) Hayate throws his boomerang out. As in Kizuna Encounter, he is free to move about and use a normal attack while the boomerang is out. Kyouretsu Zan (Side) Hayate runs forward and swings his boomerang upward covered with blue energy. Repeating the command has Hayate jumping after with another boomerang swing. This can be done if the Kyouretsu Zan was blocked, but not if it misses. Hiten Shou Ou Kyaku (Up) Hayate does two ballerina spins, then hops skyward with a knee strike. Pressing B after the spins cancels into a three punch combo. Pressing B and down has Hayate do a spin kick, then a kick to the face, then a jumping rising kick. Asuka Geri (Ground Down) Hayate leaps upward to the air with a kick. Reppu Setsu (Air Down) Hayate dives diagonally downwards with a punch, and if it hits or is blocked, he performs a short autocombo on opponent. The d+A knockdown finisher from Kizuna Encounter has been incorporated into this move, but it may miss. Nendou Hikon (Hyper Smash) Hayate charges, then throws his boomerang. This has slow launch time, but the boomerang homes in on opponent's location and will follow them around, even if Hayate is hit. The boomerang will disappear once blocked however. Ougi! Musou Ranbu (Final Smash) Hayate rushes at his opponent with his knee raised. If he hits, he does a ground-level autocombo before bringing the opponent into the air for an autocombo and finishes with two boomerang swings. Victory Animations #Hayate swings his boomerang in circles, then raises and cries "YEAH!" #Hayate does a punch, then a kick, then brings his left arm to his right side, and holds his left fist up saying "Fu'Un Ken is unmatched!" #Hayate swings his boomerang two times then says "Train some more." On-Screen Appearance Hayate runs in and does a swing with his boomerang saying "Feel the power of Fu'Un Ken!" then readies his fighting stance. Trivia *Sho Hayate's default rival is the Dark Trap Master, Knight Mare. His second rival is Palkia. *Sho Hayate shares his English voice actor with Guan Xing, Graveler, Dia Jack and Takashi Kamiyama. *Sho Hayate shares his French voice actor with Edward Elric and Dai Goroh. *Sho Hayate shares his German voice actor with Remy, Chrom, Hien, Guyver I, Kiyo of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell duo and Drapion. *Sho Hayate shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori and Mallow. *Sho Hayate shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Donovan Baine, Dorai, Throh, Steely Dan and Ivysaur. Category:Savage Reign characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters